Carta al Futuro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Los hechos del pasado fueron olvidados, vivir con el día a día es lo que más disfruta Ririchiyio y más al acariciar su bien abultado vientre. La carta escrita por el futuro quedará por siempre en su mente... ¿Que será de su futuro?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Hace poco termine de leer el manga de Inu x Boku y no lo voy a negar, estaba llorando ante lo que estaba viendo, tanto que se me quedo la idea de querer escribir un fanfic con esto. Pero al leer la última página me entró algo de querer escribir lo que pasaría en el futuro._**

 ** _Y este fue el resultado de ello. Tarde mucho en publicarlo por varias cosas, entre ella el que la fuente de poder de mi computadora explotará pero al fin podré publicarlo. Asi que espero que les guste._**

 ** _Sin más..._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 _Ririchiyo-sama:_

 _Permítame ser el sustituto de Miketsukami-kun con la finalidad de protegerla._

 _Mi deseo es nacer como su hijo. Si esto pasa, yo siempre estaré a su lado._

 _Si, tu y yo estamos destinados a vivir juntos._

 _De seguro voy a nacer de nuevo, en algún lugar, aunque tenga una apariencia diferente._

 _Ahora, somos capaces de vivir una nueva vida..._

Palabras que no podía dejar de leer de aquellas cartas que nos habían dejado en ese entonces. La alegría y la ilusión llegaban a mi con cada trazo, con cada palabra. No podía hacer desaparecer la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro.

Menos cuando acariciaba mi gran abultado vientre. Sentía como con cada caricia que le daba, como cada vez que le hablaba se movía, reaccionaba a mi.

Una enorme felicidad me recorría, sin duda el vínculo con el pequeño que aún descansaba dentro de mi vientre sería muy fuerte. Cumpliría con mi promesa ante mi hijo, en ningún momento me alejaría de él.

 **-Ririchiyo-sama**

Ante a mis espaldas podía escuchar esa dulce voz que siempre me acompañaba, sus hermosos ojos bicolor, su hermosa mirada, su hermosa sonrisa y sus hermosos sentimientos, cosas que realmente yo no era merecedora pero ahí estaba cual perro.

Acercaba su oreja a mi abultado vientre, podía ver la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, el podía escuchar y sentirlo. Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un hermoso rojo y de sus ojos salían una que otra lágrima.

Realmente era muy difícil el contener la felicidad...

Abría mis ojos, un llanto agudo me había despertado. Con mucha pereza me arrastraba entre las cobijas para asomarme en la pequeña cuna que descansaba a un lado de la cama.

 **-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí**

Y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, aquel pequeño había dejado de llorar y me miraba con esos pequeños ojitos. Una gran sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, sus manitas las movía y por último una alegre carcajada salió del pequeño.

Con alegría tomaba su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, sentía como se amoldaba entre mi pecho, empezaba alimentarse como todas las noches de desvelo. No dejaba de mirarme, con delicadeza tomaba su pequeña mano, tan pequeño y tan delicado.

 **-Eres un milagro de la vida misma y un regalo de ella, sin embargo tenerte en mis brazos es la mayor felicidad que deseé**

Pasaron minutos para que el pequeño empezará a cerrar lentamente sus pequeños ojitos. Con alegría y en la oscuridad de la noche, miraba como se había quedado dormido. Su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

...

 **El destino había cambiado.**

 **El paso del tiempo transcurría con normalidad en nuestras vidas.**

 **Y la alegría había llegado a nosotros.**

...

Arrullaba con calma y una tranquila nana le cantaba en la oscuridad. A pesar de saber que aquel pequeño ya estaba dormido seguía vigilando sus sueños. Sentía como la cama a mi lado se movía, pude ver en la oscuridad como abría perezosamente sus ojos bicolores.

Al verme despierta se sentó en la cama y antes de hablar miro aquel pequeño que descansaba en mis brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

 **-¿Despertó?** **-Si pero se durmió rápido, sólo tenía hambre**

Con una sonrisa me abrazo por la espalda, podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar en mi hombro, con una gran sonrisa miraba a nuestro pequeño. Su pequeño cabello negro y su piel tan blanca, era sin duda un hermoso niño de porcelana.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos más, dejé con cuidado su pequeño cuerpo en la cuna. Pose mi mano sobre la pequeña espalda, viendo como dormía con tranquilidad. Con calma me di la vuelta para ver aquel hombre que aprendí amar.

 **-Gracias Miketsukami...** **-¿Porque me agradeces?**

Subí con cuidado mi mano a su mejilla, la acariciaba con cuidado.

 **-Por enseñarme amar y por darme una hermosa familia**

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, su frente la recargo en la mía, sus brillantes ojos me miraban con alegría.

 **-Yo soy el que debería de darte las gracias, tengo una hermosa familia junto con la persona que amo y un hermoso hijo, ¿Que más puedo pedir?**

Subió con cuidado una de mis manos a su rostro, sentía como besaba cada uno de mis nudillos. Volvió a mirarme con la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Con cariño me acerqué y besé con cuidado sus labios.

 **...**

 **La felicidad del hogar se podía respirar con tranquilidad. Sin duda alguna, nuestra alegría se la debemos a él.**

 **-¡Mami!**

Lo esperábamos con alegría a las puertas de la escuela, corría junto con su mochila a su espalda y su pequeño suéter en su mano.

Pero un pequeño tropiezo hizo que se cayera. Vi como alzó su rostro, pequeñas lágrimas salían de su rostro. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me agache a su altura y abrí mis brazos. Sin dudar más empezó a correr a mis brazos y se enterró en mi pecho.

 **-Tranquilo, aquí estoy...**

Se separó con cuidado, volví a mirar sus pequeños ojos violetas, sin tardar le besé su pequeña nariz.

 **-No hay necesidad de llorar, mamá va a estar aquí para protegerte**

Acaricie su nariz con la mía, volví a ver como la sonrisa de su rostro volvía aparecer. Me levanté y tomé entre mi mano su pequeña mano. Tomó la mano de Miketsukami, quien nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada aquel pequeño que nos miraba con sus ojitos brillosos.

 **-Es hora de irnos** -Hablo Miketsukami con alegría.

 **-¿Podemos pasar por un helado antes?** -Nos hablo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Claro**

Soltó un grito de alegría al escuchar Nuestra respuesta, lamentablemente no le podíamos decir que no a nuestro niño. Nuestra caminata iba acompañada de las risas que nuestro pequeño tenía. Nuestros ojos miraban con alegría al producto de nuestro amor.

El futuro que todo el tiempo habíamos imaginado había llegado. El destino diría como avanzariamos, mientras tanto los hilos de moverian a nuestras decisiones.

Agradecía todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, agradecía cada pequeño o gran momento. Porque ahora viviría en el presente, viviría con el futuro en alto y nunca voltearia al pasado.

Porque ahora tenía una razón más para continuar en este largo camino. Gracias a la carta que recibí de él, este futuro se pudo hacer posible.

 **-¡Te amo mamá!**

 **-Yo también te amo...**

 _Reunirnos de nuevo y con los brazos abiertos dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día._

 _Esperando pacientemente y valorar los momentos fugaces._

 _Está es la historia de muchas personas quienes dan a conocer sus experiencias de un tiempo sin final._

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Realmente lloré cuando lo estaba leyendo y al fin pude plasmar aquí lo que todo este tiempo tenía guardado._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" el Link no podrán encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Sin más..._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 21 de abril de 2017_**


End file.
